witchtheroyalguardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapters
Here is where you can read the quick chapter summaries for each, currently available chapter to The Royal Guardian , before clicking on the provided, associated link to read on. Chapter One As the story opens, on Halloween night, seventeen-year-old Will Vandom records within her journal and recaps some of the past and current ongoings within hers and her fellow Guardians' lives, and how much so many various things have changed over time . . . including her feelings for the former Rebel Leader, Caleb, a fact which is unbeknownst to both he and his steady girlfriend, Cornelia Hale. Also, before unexpectedly being interrupted and summoned by her mother, Susan, Will briefly begins to divulge the previous happenings regarding the "Halloween Ball" that she, the Guardians, and a great deal of their fellow schoolmates had attended earlier that evening. Chapter One Chapter Two An emotionally distraught Will reveals within her journal the play-by-play events leading up to and during popular student and multi-billionaire, Edwin "Eddie" Benoni's "Halloween Ball," and of the embarrassing debacle which had transpired there. Also, Will makes note of her mother's peculiar behavior as of late, and wonders what could be the cause. Chapter Two Chapter Three In the wake of her very public embarrassment, Will, during homeroom the following morning, constructs a list within her journal regarding it, while simultaneously trying her very best to deal with the repercussions of the previous evening's events. Chapter Three Chapter Four As Will continues to lament and stress over her growing abashment in regards to the Halloween incident, she receives the attempt at comfort from an unexpected, very unwanted source. Chapter Four Chapter Five Now livid, in addition to the feelings of increased mortification, Will continues to vent within her journal, especially over the apparent new nickname her schoolmates have already adopted for her in light of the events during Halloween. Chapter Five Chapter Six Now in Study Hall, Will runs down the highlight of events which had occurred during her physical education class the previous school period. A class shared with two of her fellow Guardians, Irma Lair and Hay Lin, as well as with her least favorite person, Mary Rosenberg, all three girls have their hands full doing their best to deflect the ongoing jeers at Will's expense, in addition to Mary's avid taunts. Also, Will sadly begins to reflect upon how Caleb, who also shares the same study hall period as she, has yet to ask her if she is all right, as he, too, had been in attendance at Eddie's Halloween ball . . . and comes to an epiphany over this and her ongoing feelings for him. Chapter Six Chapter Seven During the last class of her school day, Mathematics, Will receives a curious phone text message from her mother, which leads her to wonder further about her bizarre behavior as of late. Chapter Seven Chapter Eight Although having initially been told to head straight home after school, even to the point of skipping her swim team meeting, Will receives another text message from her mother, instructing her to instead head to downtown Heatherfield and to the illustrious Infinity Crowne Plaza Hotel which resides there. Now wrought with simultaneous concern and curiosity, Will is left with her mounting, sporadic thoughts upon the matter as she continues to ride the public bus transport towards her intended destination. Chapter Eight Chapter Nine Now completely shaken up, having fled away from her mother and the hotel, Will struggles to come to grips over her mother's most startling, unbelievable, and life altering secret. Chapter Nine Chapter Ten